


Can't get over you

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 4 years after breaking up with Danny, Steve receives an invitation to Graces graduation party and he will see Danny for the first time in 4 years.





	1. Chapter 1

4 years ago, Steve had a choice to make and so he broke up with Danny and left Hawaii Hawaii to chase after Catherine who he believed was his forever but sadly they lasted 2 years then he joined back up with seals, not ready to go back to Hawaii just yet.

Steve was sitting in his room staring at the beautiful pink invitation to Grace Williams high School graduation party and it would mean seeing Danny after 4 years. Their break up wasn't good it was so heartbreaking hearing Danny say I knew you would never pick me over Catherine guess I was just a stand in til she came back guess you never really meant any of the I love you's you said guess I am just not good enough for you to pick then Danny walked away and never looked back. Steve remembered the hurt in Danny's eyes and it was killing Steve to hurt Danny but he had to go after Catherine and see if they could work.

After being gone a month, Steve found out from an email from Lou that Danny was now in charge of the Task force and he is doing a great job so far plus the governor is very happy with how the team is working as a strong team, Eric and Jerry now live in a house three blocks away from Danny, Tani and Junior are now engaged and just brought a house to start building a home and family, Lou and Renee are getting to soon have an empty house since Will graduates in another 3 years, Danny is busy raising Charlie after Rachel gave him custody of both children and she moved back to England to be close to her family, he is also running a very successful task force but there is still a whole where Steve use to be.

Now 4 years later, Steve is coming home back to Hawaii and back to reclaim what he gave up years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the morning running and swimming, Steve just got back from running errands and is now going through his mail, when he sees a beautiful pink evelop he looks to see who it's from, a soft smile appears on his lips as he reads in the corner Grace Williams. Steve sets the rest of the mail down and slowly opens it and finds an invitation that reads 

You are cordially invited to the Graduation party of Grace Williams and William Grover, on Saturday June 15 2019. At the home of head of 5-0 and Detective Daniel Williams. Party is being hosted by Daniel, his ex wife Rachel Edwards and Mr and Mrs Lou Grover. There will be food, drinks and goodie bags. Come celebrate with them.

Please R.S.V.P. to Lou Grover or Renee Grover 

Steve ran a finger over Danny's full name and rank, then Steve shuts his eyes and remembers the hurt look on Danny's face when Steve broke up with Danny to go chase after Catherine. Steve opens his eyes and looks at the invitation then he decides it's time to go back to Hawaii back to where everything made sense to him back to what he never should have left back to a place that matters most to him.

Steve walked over to the window and looked out at the water, and thought about what it is going to be like to go back to Hawaii back to fix what he broke when he left. Steve then picked up his cellphone and called Lou to let him know that Steve is coming to the graduation party and he was coming back to Hawaii for good.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace was sitting outside watching the stars like she has been doing since she was a little girl, she is thinking how to tell Danno about sending steve an invitation to her graduation party. She wanted to see uncle Steve again but she knows this will hurt her dad so much. 

Just then a jacket was wrapped around her shoulders and her dad was sitting next her like he does every night, he brings her a jacket and sits down next to her and they talk about life family future and love. 

Grace looks at her dad and says Danno I need to tell you something and I hope you don't get mad at her then after a deep breath she blurts out I sent an invitation to my graduation party to Uncle Steve then grace stands up and kisses Danny on the cheek leaving Danny outside on the porch. Danny just sat there thinking about the idea of seeing Steve after 4 years and the thought of seeing Steve again broke Danny's heart again. 

Meanwhile, over at the Grover house.

Lou was going over the final count of how many people are coming to the party, just then his cell phone rang so Lou answered it then 

" Grover " Lou said as he kept counting who was coming to the party from both sides.

" Hey Lou " the person said as he sat down on the his couch.

Lou dropped the phone then he picked it back up then looked at the number then 

" Um Steve " Lou said as he stopped counting and leaned back in the chair.

" Yeah it's me I am calling cause grace invited me to her graduation party and I want you to know that I am coming back to the party and to Hawaii there is alot I need to fix one being Danny " Steve said as he looked at the ticket he bought a little while ago.

" You have alot to fix before Danny ever trusts you again especially after that year you left and didn't talk to Danny I mean even after you break his heart Danny still wanted you as his best friend but you never once responsed so Danny gave up on trying and let you go " Lou said in a harsh tone of voice.

Steve sat back in his chair lost for words at what Lou was talking about then

" Lou Danny never called or wrote me or even texted me during that first year " Steve said as he looked at an old picture.

" Don't even try and lie about this we all saw the letters the texts and heard the calls we were the ones who were there for him after he lost the love of life then his best friend and if that's not bad enough his ex decided to go back to England almost took his children but decided to give Danny custody of both kids where the hell were you oh right you went after the wonderful Catherine breaking Danny's heart do us all a favor stay the hell away from Danny " Lou said in a very angry voice just before hanging up on Steve.

Steve stared at the phone realizing right then and there he has alot more to fix then just with Danny if he was honest he has to fix things with the team first then with Danny.

Lou was so angry with Steve for saying that Danny was lying about calling, writing letters and texting Steve that first year Steve was gone. Lou hoped that Steve takes his advice and stays away from Danny and Hawaii or Duke was going to find Steve's body all over the island.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Steve began to put his plan into motion. He order a plane ticket to Hawaii, once done Steve packed up his bags and headed to the airport. On the ride to the airport, Steve thought back to the night he destroyed Danny and everything.

*************Flash back***************

Steve arrived at Danny's house for a night of fun just the two of them but Steve knew after that night their relationship and friendship would be over for good but it would be worth it if it meant that he would have Catherine back but it would cost Steve everything to have her back.

Steve walked into the house and saw that Danny set up a romantic dinner for them then Danny took one look at Steve and knew something was wrong then 

" What's wrong " Danny asked as he looked at Steve who was staring at the floor.

" I am so sorry Danny but I am going after Catherine I love her so much and not ready to give up on her but you have to know I love you too " Steve said as he looked at Danny.

" Just not enough to stay right I mean Catherine has been your everything and what we have doesn't matter to you just going after Catherine right leave just go " Danny said as he walked away from Steve.

Steve stood in the room just staring after Danny the one person who has always been there for him but now Danny wants nothing to do with him as he picked Catherine over their relationship.

****************End of flashback*******************

Steve has just arrived at the airport and is waiting to board the plane so he can go back to Hawaii and fix everything that he broke by leaving.

Back in Hawaii

Danny is sitting in his office in the 5-0 head quarters, he was doing paperwork when Lou walks into the office and 

" Hey what's up " Danny said as he leans back in his chair to look at Lou

" Steve called he is coming home " Lou said as he sat down in the chair across from Danny's desk.

Danny looked up at Lou with a look of surprise and uncertainty as to what happens next, Danny knew that he wasn't ready to see or talk to Steve just yet.

Meanwhile back on the plane, Steve was looking out his window wondering if Danny would ever forgive him for leaving and picking Catherine over Danny and the life they could have had. Steve was ready to fight for the chance of getting a new beginning with Danny and his children.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Junior and Tani were sitting in Tani's office talking about an old case when 

" Tan I need to tell you something and please don't be mad at me " Junior said as he looked at his best friend and girlfriend.

" What's up you can tell me anything baby just tell me " Tani said as she looked at Junior who was nervous and scared.

" I have been talking to Steve over these last 4 years he doesn't know anything about Danny or the team we just talk about life and other stuff " Junior says as he looks at Tani

" Are you fucking kidding me you mean you have been talking to Steve the fucking idiot who left Danny heartbroken and shattered the man who picked his ex over what he was building with Danny the man who walked away from the team left Danny to pick up the pieces of our team you became close with Danny now you are going to shattered Danny's trust in you " Tani said as she looked hard at her boyfriend.

" I Know but Steve doesn't know anything about Danny being the boss or anything I never told Steve how broken Danny was after he left " Junior said as he leaned back in his chair.

" You know Danny will see this as a betrayal " Tani said as she leaned forward resting her arms on her desk.

Junior and Tani look out her office window just as Danny was walking into his office. They could see Danny seemed upset. Danny was sitting in his office staring down at all the returned letters he sent Steve plus the note that said stop writing me it's over I made my decision now deal with it.

Danny got up from his desk walked over to Lou's and dropped the note on his desk then left his office.

Steve was stepping off the plane and heading to the baggage claim area grabbing his bags then headed to the car rental but stopped when he saw his old truck still sitting in the same spot he left it in 4 years ago. Steve walked over to his truck threw his bags in the back then got in the truck and drove away from the airport and headed to his old house.

30 minutes later, Steve arrived at his old house he pulled the truck in to the drive away, then parked the truck then Steve got out of the truck grabbed his bags and headed into the house. It felt like home like he never left but he stopped dead when he saw two boxes on the couch that read Steve's, Steve dropped his bags walks over to the couch and looked inside the boxes and saw it was all his things he had at Danny's but what broke his heart more was seeing all the gifts and things he gave Danny over the years then he saw a piece of paper that read things I don't need or want.

Steve sank onto the couch burring his head in his hands as he realized that he has alot to make up for plus he has to earn back Danny's trust and that won't be easy as Steve has no clue that Catherine was the one who wrote that hurtful note to Danny.


End file.
